


The Little Things

by spacewrites



Series: FFXV nonsense [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Comrades, Flowers, Kingsglaive - Freeform, Other, World of Ruin, aaaaa, omg yura is so precious i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewrites/pseuds/spacewrites
Summary: Yura is sad so Jenica gives him a flower
Series: FFXV nonsense [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608973
Kudos: 3





	The Little Things

The Glaive quietly sat near the edge of the camp, pulling his hair into a bun as he watched the garulas socialize with each other in the distance. Yura felt ashamed and saddened by the fact that they had to kill these innocent animals for food, and for mercy- if they don't kill them now the animals will only suffer when they get infected and turn into daemons. Everything about the last year, or however long it's been, has been shit. He tried his best to keep a smile and enlighten the long nights for others, but it was starting to be a struggle.

He struggled to find motivation to go on missions, it all seemed pointless. No matter how much they fought, more and more daemons would come as the skies got darker. He had to go through with it, for the people that couldn't fight and defend themselves. For all the ones who lost their loved ones. For those who wanted peace in the world again.

He was sure the other glaives and hunters felt the same, or at least similarly to what he felt. Others had a better way of handling all of this though, it's good, the world needs people who puts smiles on people's faces, who makes people laugh when they can't do it themselves.

Yura let out a heavy sigh, slouching as the other glaives readied themselves for the mission to take down those garula. He wished he could back out of it, to go fight actual daemons and not these innocent creatures. They did nothing wrong. The Marshal wouldn't allow it, he always told Yura that he can't be picky about the missions he puts him on.

Footsteps approached behind him, followed by the call of his name, Yura turned and looked up, seeing Jenica smile at him as she sat down next to him. He gave her a smile, but it quickly faded as he looked back at the garula. She nudged his arm, setting down a tiny flower on his thigh.

"Thought I would never see a flower again, but I found it right outside the camp." Jenica said, following his eyes as he looked down at the flower. Yura huffed softly, picking up the flower as a genuine, soft smile grew on his features.

Yura twirled it between his fingers, such a small thing, full of color and life when everything else around wasn't. He wondered how it survived so long without dying. "It's cute.." He muttered, lifting it to his hair and putting it above his ear. "Thanks, Jen." He gave an appreciative smile.

Jenica chuckled, admiring the flower in Yura's hair. "Of course," She stood up, holding a hand out for Yura to stand with her. "Let's go do this mission so we can go back to Lestallum." She smiled at him as he grabbed her hand and pulled himself off the ground. His hands dropping to wipe any dirt off his pants.


End file.
